


To be, or not to be (in love)

by MarvelTimy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Epic First Kiss, HighSchool!Lucas, Home Tutor AU, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Puppy Lucas, University!Eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelTimy/pseuds/MarvelTimy
Summary: Eliott has more than enough problem with university, but when his best friend’s sister asks him if he can tutor her friend for good money, he can’t say no. He has shit to pay and he’s good at literature anyways. What he doesn’t expect is to meet with the most beautiful human being who has eyes as blue as the deepest parts of the ocean. He tries not to fall in love, he really does...





	To be, or not to be (in love)

The headache kicked in just as Eliott opened his eyes, making him feel like a whole school band is playing an anthem inside his skull. His eyes were pulsating and all he wished for was a shower. He felt dirty, smelling like beer and smoke. He could hear his friend snorring loudly from the other side of the room and if he wouldn’t be so damn hungover, then he would have kicked him in the shins to make him shut the fuck up. Instead he reached for his phone that was laying on the ground next to his bed, feeling grateful for his long arms making that movement possible without actually getting up. 

It was only 7:13 which made him even more grumpier. How can he be awake so fucking early when he was up until almost three in the morning. He let out an unpleasant groan to which a louder snort came from his roommate. He considered to find a book and throw at him, just so they can suffer together, but it would take too much of an effort. Plus Adrian was the worst in the morning after parties.

He checked his messages, there was one from Sofiane, probably asking if he got back to the dorm safe, some from Idriss, probably some drunk messages like always and one from an unknown number. He squinted his eyes, not understanding why he would recieve a text from someone he doesn’t know, when he could fairly remember giving his number to the girl that was hitting on him all night. Yeah, getting wasted wasn’t such a good idea afterall. He deleted the message without reading it, knowing that it’s a dick move, but he never was good at getting rid of chicks. They somehow thought that he is just playing hard to get, while actually he was just not interested at all. 

He got startled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He was a bit confused, checking the time again. Who would come visit so early on a monday morning, especially after that hell of a party last night? Since Adrian seemed to be in dreamland still, probably drooling like a baby, Eliott collected all of his strength to get up from the bed. He started to walk towards the door when he realized that he probably shouldn’t open it only wearing his underwear, so on his way he grabbed a hoodie from his desk chair, pulling it over his head, hoping that whoever stands in front of their room won’t be complaining about his outfit. Not like anyone would have the right to judge him, since it was still fucking  _seven_   **and**  monday. 

When he finally opened the door, his first thought was ‘ _I am in deep shit_ ’. He tried to think if there was any reason that would bring Imane Bakhellal to his dorm room on a monday right before school, but he couldn’t remember any. She didn’t seemed mad, so that was good. And like always she looked gorgeous, wearing a colorful scarf carefully wrapped around her head, a long, beige sweater and tight black leggings with dark grey sneakers. 

“You look like shit.” she stated without even saying good morning. Eliott let out a sigh and opened the door wider.

“Thanks for letting me know. Wanna come in?” he asked, having his manners even if he would likely just scream until his headache stops. Imane walked past him, her eyes scanning the room, which made the tall boy feel a bit embarrassed. Dirty clothes, empty pizza boxes, books and crumpled notes scattered around the floor, making the scene look like pure chaos. Neither he or Adrian were known for being good at keeping things in order, so they just let things escalate until their room became a dumpster. 

“This place is disgusting.” Imane said finally after long minutes of looking around, fixing her eyes on Eliott now, who was standing in the middle of the room, a few feet apart from her, still only wearing a hoodie and his boxer. “I came here to ask you a favor.” she explained now, not hitting around the bush.

“A favor?” Eliott raised his eyebrow. It never meant anything good if Imane wanted something, especially because no matter what she would get what she wants even if the tall boy tries to resist. 

“It’s going to be beneficial for the both of us.” she said, smug smile playing on her lips. “I need you to tutor one of my friends.” 

“What?” Eliott asked, eyes basically popping out of his skull in shock. He had to repeat the girl’s words inside his head multiple times to make sure he heard it right. “No!” he gasped after realizing that she is not joking. “No, Imane, my career as a tutor started  **and**  ended with teaching english to Manon.” he said seriously a bit louder than he wanted, making his sleeping friend groan at them, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

“Come on, Eliott. You are the only one I can ask. It’s literature, not english and his parents would pay you good money.” she explained, making the boy actually consider the offer, but then he quickly shook his head. 

“No, I am not playing that again. Remember that last time when I tutored one of your friends I got punched in the face by Charles  _fucking_  Munier?! Just because I dared to hug his girlfriend when we said goodbye.” his headache got worse just by thinking back to that moment. He swore then that he will never ever tutor anyone and stay away from Manon Demissy and her psycho boyfriend. 

“That was just one time.” she sighed and rolled her eyes.  _Actually_  rolled her eyes like she had any fucking rights to be annoyed when she was the one forcing Eliott out of the comfort of his own bed after a rough party night. “I swear he doesn’t have a boyfriend, he’s just a stupid idiot who needs help to stumble through his exams.” she explained and the tall boy wouldn’t admit it that he actually got intrigued when he heard the words  _he_  and _boyfriend_  in the same sentence. 

“Who is this friend of yours? Do I know him?” he asked now, trying to sound as nonchalant as he just could, because he didn’t wanted Imane to know that he was already 90% sure he’s going to accept the ‘job’. 

“No, we just became friends a few months ago.” she replied with a soft smile on her face. Eliott knew it that even if they weren’t friends for long, she still cared a lot about that person, because otherwise she wouldn’t be smiling like this. “He is a nice guy, just really stupid sometimes. We got paired up for biology and I gotta say that I never had a better partner, but when it comes to literature, even a monkey is smarter than him.” she explained letting out a giggle which just lit up her whole face, making her look even more pretty. Eliott was stunned by how much love she talked about that boy, like she used to talk about Manon or Alexia. It was kind of endearing to see that she was getting new friends. 

“Okay, so you say he just need to learn some basics of literature?” he asked, raising his eyebrows now.

“Yeah, just put some sense in his head and he’ll be fine. His parents are kinda rich, so they’ll pay good for a couple of hours even.” she said and by the sparkles in her eyes, Eliott could tell that she knew she had won. He let out a defeated sigh and sat down to his bed, grabbing a painkiller from his nightstand and downing it with some water. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” 

“Great.” she said, clapping her hands together. “I’ll talk to him and send you the details later. You are not going to regret this.” she said smirking and with a small wave, she left the room. Eliott decided to go back to sleep for a while, since he had no classes to attend to before noon. 

 

**~°~**

 

As Eliott entered the coffee shop next to the campus, he got hit by the noise of dozens of students filling the little space, talking, yelling and mumbling to each other. All of them had books, notes or laptops with them, mugs filled with strong black coffee resting in front of them on the tables. The beauty of the exam period. Mostly everyone looked like walking zombies, except one, the guy Eliott was looking for in the crowd. It wasn’t too hard to spot his arabic friend, who was flashing his bright, toothy smile at him, waving like crazy. He was sitting at their usual table, two drinks placed in front of him. The tall boy tried to cut through the students as smoothly as possible, flopping down in the chair across his friend. Before even greeting him, he grabbed the mug that was belonging to him, taking a large gulp of his coffee. It was perfect, just a tiny bit of sugar without milk, pleasantly burning the back of his throat. 

“How are we on this fine monday morning, Mr. Demaury?” Sofiane asked and if Eliott wouldn’t be so fond of this dude, he would flip him off for being so annoying. 

“I’ll manage.” he groaned, rubbing his palm over his face a couple times, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. Thankfully the painkillers took care of his headache, so at least he had one less thing to worry about today. “Imane visited me this morning.” he explained and if he would be in a better mood, he would laugh at how his friend perked up by the mention of his crush. 

“Really?” he asked excitedly. 

“Yep.” he nodded and took another sip from his coffee, already feeling the pleasing effect of pure caffeine rushing through his veins. “She asked me to tutor one of her friends.” he sighed and looked at the ceiling. “I swear if I wouldn’t need that damn money...” 

“Oh, which one?” Sofiane asked curiously and Eliott almost forgot that since he works part time in the dance studio where Imane and her friend, Alexia goes, he basically knows every single friend of the girl. 

“I don’t know his name, but she said he’s her biology partner.” he explained remembering only tiny chunks of the early talk with the girl. 

“Oh, that’s Lucas.” he said happily. “He’s a bit grumpy, but very nice guy. Idriss likes him a lot too.” he explained to which he shot his friend a confused look. 

“Okay, now everyone knows this kid, but not me?” he asked raising his eyebrows. 

“It’s not our fault that you and Adrian never come to the parties Imane’s friends are hosting, saying that you are done with high school parties for a lifetime.” he reminded him kindly, sipping into his chocolate macchiato. 

“Fine, okay. So you say this one isn’t problematic? Because after the Manon-Charles incident I had enough of jealous boyfriends.” he explained which made his friend let out a soft laugh.

“No, I mean his friends are kind of dumbasses, but they are funny.” 

“Cool.” 

 

**~°~**

 

It was late in the afternoon when Eliott got a message from Imane that included a name (Lucas Lallemant), an address, a date (Wednesday, 16:30) and his payment. His eyes got wide as he saw the numbers, texting back to the girl if she typed it wrong, but when she confirmed that it was in fact the actual total, he needed to sit down for a moment. This was the first time he was tutoring anyone for money, since for Manon he did it because he was owing to Imane for saving his ass from a really annoying and clingy girl at a party. This kid’s parents must be really rich if they are willng to pay 30€ per hour for a simple university student to knock some sense into their son. He promised himself that he will invite Imane for a coffee next week to thank her this opportunity. 

 

**~°~**

 

Eliott looked at the huge house that was towering over the street, checking the address in Imane’s message multiple times, but he was in the right place. He let out a deep breath, walking up on the stairs to the gigantic door, pressing the doorbell once, waiting patiently for a maid or a butler to open it. To his big surprise it wasn’t any of those, but a tall, slim kid. He had short, black curly hair, thick lips, his skin having the tone of melted chocolate. He was wearing a wite sweater with a blue and red stripe on his chest and dark jeans. 

“Hey, I’m Eliott.” he introduced himself, but the boy didn’t gave him the chance to continue it. 

“Oh, nice! Come in! Come in!” he said, opening the door wide enough for the tall boy to walk into the building. It looked exactly like he imagined it. A long hallway ending in stairs leading to the first floor, to the right a space in the wall was leading to probably a huge living room and on the left he could see bits of a well equipped kitchen. 

“Your house looks amazing.” he said to the boy that closed the door, walking around to face him, laughing a little. 

“Oh, this isn’t my house. I’m Yann.” he said, holding out his hand which Eliott grabbed, shaking it for a few seconds before letting it go. “I’m Lucas’ best friend.” he explained, placing his large hand on Eliott’s back leading him into the living room, which was large, just like the boy thought before. There was two other teenagers here, sitting on a big, black couch, playing some video game on the giant tv that was built into the wall. They didn’t even look up when the two boys entered the room, too busy to scream at each other, pressing buttons on their controllers like crazy. 

One of them had blonde hair that was curling up on the ends, wearing glasses that were slowly sliding down on his nose as he was nodding his head to the sides while playing. The other looked like a large bee in his black and yellow striped shirt, having curly, brown hair and a frog-like face. Eliott really hoped that he isn’t the one he has to study, because he was the one yelling obscene stuff at the screen. 

“Guys!” Yann screamed from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. The two paused the game, turning their heads towards them with confusion. 

“Hey, dude!” the blonde one managed to collect his remaining braincells to greet the newcomer with a soft smile, while the other one looked like he had lost all of those a long, long time ago. 

“This is Eliott.” Yann introduced him with a bright smile, which earned him a good spot in the older boy’s heart. He seemed like a genuinely nice person. 

“Oh, nice to meet you.” the blonde spoke again, putting down his controller to get up and shake Eliott’s hand.

“Are you Lucas?” he asked, feeling intrigued to get to know his student.

“Oh, no.” the blonde boy chuckled. “I’m Arthur.” he introduced himself and the brunette could feel his stomach sinking to the thought that the annoying kid will be the one he has to deal with.

“So that means...” he started, but a sweet voice interrupted him, coming from behind his back. He spinned around on his heels, almost falling over in the process when he saw the boy. Eliott had seen a lot of things in his life and hooked up with really beutiful people, but none of them could compare to this guy. He was short, wearing grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie with  _Romance_  written on it, just casual clothes and still, he managed to look like someone from the pages of a magazine. His eyes were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, blue like the deepest parts of the ocean. Eliott wanted to jump into those pools, swimming through them like there’s no tomorrow. 

“I am Lucas.” the boy said, probably repeating himself after not getting an answer from the older boy. Eliott mentally slapped himself on the face for becoming a puddle of emotions just from seeing a beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, handsome... here comes another mental slap. 

“Hey, I’m Eliott.” he said now, reaching out his hands and he felt tiny sparkles running through his nerves as the short boy grabbed it, looking into his eyes with a soft smile resting on that beautiful face.

“I think this is our cue to leave boys!” Yann shouted and walked to the couch to collect their bee friend, who was whining that he wanted to finish the game. The two grabbed his arms, making sure that he’s coming with them and they said a quick goodbye before storming out through the front door. Lucas let out a deep sigh, scratching the back of his head. Eliott just noticed how fluffy and messy his hair looked like, being too preoccupied with those blue eyes before. 

“Sorry for that, they can be a bit too much.” he apologized with a shy smile. 

“Don’t worry, I live in a university dorm, I’ve seen more extreme people.” he said softly. “So, where should we start?” he asked, looking around in the living room. The boy in front of him was confused just for a second, before he realized that Eliott was here to tutor him. 

“Oh yeah. Literature.” he groaned, face turning into an unpleasant grimace, which made the tall one laugh. 

“It’s not that bad.” he said, still giggling a little. 

“No, it’s not bad, it’s horrible.” the boy mumbled ran his fingers through his hair, making even a bigger mess out of it than it was before. “Make yourself at home, I’ll get my books and notes.” he said, walking towards the stairs and Eliott let himself just a tiny glance at his butt before walking to the couch and sitting down. He was prepared, made some question cards and highlighted notes for every possible books they could talk about. 

 

**~°~**

 

Hours later they were sitting on the couch, leaning over an open book, analyzing every paragraph together, writing down notes. They were almost done with a chapter when Lucas decided to throw his temper tantrum. He got up from the couch, grabbing his hair and growling like a... well, like an angry hedgehog actually. Eliott had to laugh at him, because it was hilarious. 

“Stop laughing, this isn’t funny!” he was basically screaming at him, pulling on his hair. “My head is going to explode and I don’t understand shit.” he continued to complain, starting to walk around in the living room, grumbling under his nose. 

“That’s not true, you were making progress.” he said softly, but still enjoying the sight of the completely freaked out boy pacing around. 

“You are just being kind.” he mumbled, stopping by the sofa and sitting down on the armrest. “I am fucking stupid.” 

“Hey, if you were really that stupid I wouldn’t be here to teach you.” Eliott said honestly, he wasn’t that patient to just stick around if someone was actually helpless. 

“Shut up.” that was all he mumbled, but the tall boy could see the ghost of a smile appearing on his handsome face. He noted that as a victory and continued to read the book out loud, adding his own thoughts about the symbolism and multiple meanings of the words written down. Lucas was listening closely, playing with a yellow highlighter between his fingers. 

 

**~°~**

 

 **from Sofiane  
** There will be a party on friday, you wanna come? 

 **to Sofiane  
** I haven’t heard of a uni party

 **from Sofiane  
** It’s not a uni party, Imane’s friend Emma is throwing one at her place

 **to Sofiane  
** I’ll pass it

 **from Sofiane  
** Lucas will be there

 **to Sofiane  
** Nevermind, I’m coming 

 **from Sofiane  
** I’ll let the girls know then ;)

 **to Sofiane  
** I hate you

 

They were sitting in the living room yet again, this was the fourth time Eliott came here to teach literature and with each day he was more and more gone for the blue eyed boy. He loved to watch him focus on the notes while reading them, frowning at the papers in frustration, licking his lips every 30 seconds unconsciously, driving the older boy insane with it. He was fond of that unruly hair that kept looking like a tornado went through it multiple times, since the boy didn’t seemed to be able to keep his hands away from it, messing it up at least five times in an hour. Not like Eliott was counting it, he totally didn’t. He just guessed. 

“You know... the girls told me you’re coming to the party on friday.” Lucas mumbled after long minutes of silence. Eliott raised his head, glancing at the boy sitting next to him, but he was keeping his eyes on the note he was holding in his hand. 

“Yeah, why?” he asked curiously.

“Nothing, I am just surprised.” he answered, shrugging a little. “I just never saw you on any of the parties before, while Sofiane and Idriss were always coming.” he explained, letting himself to look at his tutor. If Eliott wouldn’t know him better, he would have thought that he’s nervous. 

“Yeah, well I have my reasons to go this time.” he explained, flashing a mysterious smile at the younger one, who just furrowed his brows at him and turned his head back to the paper between his fingers.

“I see.” he mumbled under his nose. 

 

**~°~**

 

The party looked neat, already going hard, which was logical, since Eliott arrived way too late. He would have come sooner, but he had to finish an essay that was due next morning. He hated that some professors had no respect for saturdays, they were university students, they needed to relax on friday nights, not writing a 12 page long essay about the impacts of the renaissance period on painting. 

He walked inside, smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke hitting him right in the face alongside with the thumping rythm of the loud music. Most of the people were already drunk, dancing like crazy in the living room that functioned as dancefloor, or making out at any part of the house. These horny teenagers had no self-control for sure. He pushed himself through a group of giggly girls that were yelling obscene stuff after him, complimenting on his “fine ass”. Eliott just rolled his eyes and made his way towards the kitchen, hoping to get himself some beer and get a bit tipsy to get into party mood.

Thankfully the kitchen seemed to be some kind of safe place, because there were only a handful of people there, sipping on their drinks and talking. He felt relieved that he could finally take a breath, but then that was immediately punched out of his lungs as he spotted a kissing couple next to the sink. Not like it was such a shocking thing to see, especially not on a party, but what was making this the worst thing he’s ever seen was that one of the pair was not else, but Lucas. He was kissing a brown haired girl, she seemed pretty, slim body, pretty clotes, small and soft hands that were gripping into the blue button up shirt the short boy was wearing. Eliott felt like throwing up, he needed to get out of there, as quick as possible. He wasn’t that lucky, because just when he decided to leave, Yann spotted him, yelling his name. 

“Eliott, hey!” he greeted him with a bright grin and the tall boy tried to force a smile on his face. from the corner of his eyes he could see the pair breaking apart, both of their lips swollen from the kissing. He felt like someone stabbed him in the heart and twisted the knife when Lucas deep blue eyes looked at him, filled with a mix of emotions. Shock, guilt, confusion, maybe? He couldn’t tell, all he knew was that he had to leave.

“Come here, buddy!” it was Arthur this time who was speaking, holding a joint between his fingers, holding it out, offering it to the older boy. Eliott shook his head and coughed, forcing himself to not let his emotions showing. 

“I am actually going now...” he explained, trying to cut his sentences short, so his voice can have no chance to break. 

“What? No! You are the coolest person around.” Basile whined, they only met two times, but he was always hanging on every word of Eliott. He would usually find it kind of endearing, but not right now. 

“Eliott, can we.... talk?” a quiet voice came from behind him and he didn’t wanted to turn around, seeing Lucas and the girl wrapped around him, but he had to keep up the facade. He was a bit surprised when he saw the defeated look on the young one’s face, The girl, whatever was her name was hanging on him, trying to kiss his neck, but he gently pushed her away. 

“What the **fuck** , Lucas?” she almost screamed at him, acting like the boy just cancelled their wedding.  

Eliott knew that if he starts talking to him now, he would just spill out what’s in his heart, tell Lucas how much he likes him and that he wants to date him so badly, but he couldn’t. Lucas was most likely straight, therefore he had no chances, so instead of answering, he spinned around on his heals and stormed out of the house, basically running to the bus stop. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was fast paced, almost like he was having a panic attack, but he didn’t stop until he reached the shelter, leaning his back to the plastic wall. He grabbed his shirt at his chest, trying to calm himself down somehow. He hated how much this one teenage boy was affecting him. 

 

**~°~**

 

The next time they had a meeting, both of them were quiet, only talking if it was about literature. The tension was almost suffocating Eliott, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask anything from the boy. He couldn’t just tell him that he had feelings for him, that every time he went to bed he was the last thing on his mind and then when he woke up he was also the first thing that came into his mind. So he just suffered in silence, pushing his feelings deep down into a dark pit. 

Their studying hours went like that for a whole month, until one day Lucas suddenly offered to make dinner for the both of them, since his parents won’t be coming home till next day. Eliott was struggling deep inside, but he couldn’t say no those those giant puppy eyes. So they ended up in the kitchen, trying to make some sort of pasta, but it looked like neither Lucas or Eliott was a master of cooking. They ended up making sandwiches, throwing cheese slices at each other and laughing happily. At some point the short boy decided that they can’t sit around in silence so he started to play some music on their bluetooth speaker that was placed in the living room. 

“The Clash? Really?” Eliott looked at him, raising an eyebrow to which he got an angry look from the younger one. 

“You don’t like it?” he asked, puffing up his cheeks which made him look like a cute little squirrel. 

“I have a much better taste in music.” he said proudly, pressing out his chest to which Lucas just rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? I don’t think so.” he said, crossing his arms. Eliott took that as a challenge, pulling his phone out of his pocket, pairing it with the speaker and he started to play his favorite piece from [Skrillex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJVmu6yttiw). He closed his eyes, moving his body to the rythm and when the beat drop came in he started jumping up and down, swinging his arms around. When the song was over, he stopped, wheezing a little from the dancing and looked at the boy next to him. There was shock on his face first, but then he cracked into waves of laughter, sometimes ever snorring like a pig. Eliott couldn’t help it, but laughed with him. They were both a giggly mess when the night came and the older boy accepted to sleep on the couch. It was friday anyways, so he had no classes to attend to the next day, neither had Lucas. They decided to continue studying tomorrow, since the younger one’s exams were dangerously close now, he had to be well prepared for them. 

 

**~°~**

 

The room was hot and Eliott needed all his self-consciousness to not stare at the boy sitting across him, flapping his t-shirt up and down, trying to cool himself down, while also revealing a large piece of his stomach. They were in the living room, the tall one taking his place on the couch, while Lucas was on the ground, he preferred to sit there. Between them a small coffee table covered with books and notes, highlighters and pens. Eliott had to take a sip of the unpleasantly warm lemonade that was placed on the table for him, just so he won’t be drooling at the sight in front of him. 

“I can’t take this anymore.” she short boy was whining, stretching out his legs under the table, his naked toes brushing over Eliott’s feet, sending a weirdly giddy feeling through his body. He pulled up his legs now, crossing them in a lotus pose way to avoid any kind of physical contact with the boy. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked raising his eyebrows and he almost let out a relieved sigh when Lucas stopped flapping his shirt, making him feel a tiny bit more comfortable. 

“The heat, of course.” he said like it was completely obvious, and he wasn’t wrong. Eliott was just too preoccupied with his naughty thoughts. 

“Not like we can do much about it.” he shrugged and laid his head back to rest it on the cushion. 

“We could go out and eat ice cream.” he suggested and damn if Eliott wouldn’t have practiced saying no to this kid so many times, he would have agree to it right away. But he couldn’t do that. 

“No, your exams are on our neck, we have to study.” he said seriously, looking into those ocean blue eyes which were now filled with sadness. He knew that it was just fake to make him feel guilty and reconsider his answer, but it still affected him in ways it shouldn’t have. This boy might be a bit stupid, but he knew how to use his own charm to get what he wants. 

“Fuck exams.” he groaned. “And fuck literature especially. I am melting in my own skin.” he kept whining and laid back on the ground, stretching out his body and Eliott wanted to curse under his breath as the soft stomach was reavealed yet once again. He looked at the ceiling, trying to distract himself by counting the small cracks on the paint, but his betraying eyes were keep wandering back to the young boy. 

“You know that I’m being paid to kick your ass through that exam, right?” he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Lucas slowly pushed himself up, balancing his weight on his arms behind him, glancing at the older boy with a playful grin on his face. Eliott could think of multiple ways to wipe that off, making him blush and moan instead. 

“Oh come on, I got good points on my last two tests, I think I can get through the exam now.” he whined, pouting those beautiful cherry lips, his eyes going wide, almost like he was trying to imitate Puss in boots. Eliott sighed, rubbing his palms over his face knowing that he got defeated. It was too hot and he was too tired to keep resisting his own feelings. 

“Okay, fine.” he agreed and the squeaky noise Lucas let out made his heart skip a beat. The boy jumped up from the floor within seconds and before Eliott could react, he got a warm body pressed against his, thin arms wrapped around him. He needed to take a sharp breath, which ended up being a bad idea considering that all he could smell was Lucas. His soft hair was tickling his neck and his face. This only laster for like 10 or 15 seconds, but it felt ike hours, days even for Eliott, he wanted it to never be over, to stay there in the boy’s arms, inhaling his soft, soothing smell and feeling his hair on his face. When he pulled back, he flashed that toothy, sunshine smile he loved so much. It made him look like a happy child, but also made him look even more beautiful than usually, which should have been impossible, but since he got to know this kid, his view on life changed drastically. 

“Let’s go get ice cream then.” he chimed excitedly, grabbing Eliott’s hand and pulling him up from the couch. He groaned just a little to make it seem like he’s annoyed with the boy, but he was actually completely endeared. He would give everything to see him smile like this always. 

“Are we just going to leave your stuff there on the table?” he asked when they were almost at the front door, Lucas already putting on his shoes.

“Yeah, we can put then away when we get back.” he said smirking and now waited for the older boy to get ready. Eliott let himself flash a soft smile at him before slipping into his shoes, making sure he has his phone and his wallet in his pockets. When they were outside, Lucas closed the door, pocketing his keys and they started to walk down the streets. 

They were quiet through most of the way, Lucas humming some kind of melody Eliott couldn’t identify. The city around them was busy, people rushing through the streets, cars passing by them, making a soft breeze in the hot air. It was almost 30°C and still May. Everyone was wearing as less clothing as they just could, some girls almost flashing out their asses and boobs even.   
Normally the tall boy would have enjoyed those views, checking them out shamelessly, sending them a wink even, but right now all his attention was on the boy walking next to him. Examining every little detail on him, the moles scattered around on the soft skin, the sharp line of his jaw, his long eyelashes that were casting shadows on his cheeks which were slightly pink from the heat. He both loved and hated to see how many times the boy could lick his lips just out of habbit. Suddenly he felt like a deer caught in headlights when Lucas turned his head towards him, smiling softly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice as soft as a light summer breeze, sending shivers down Eliott’s spine. Even with all the people around them, all the noises filling the streets, he kind of felt like they were all alone on the world. Just him and this beautiful human being. 

“Yeah, more than okay.” he let out without even thinking, but he regret nothing as the boy’s smile got even wider and his hand grabbed Eliott’s, squeezing it softly. 

“Good then.” he said happily and kept walking, swinging their joined hands between them like kids used to. Eliott couldn’t suppress his giggle, enjoying the warmth of the other one’s palm on his. 

They were walking like this until they reached a small coffee shop. The younger boy pulled Eliott inside, excitedly and he felt like forgot to breathe for a moment when he saw the interior of the place. The walls and the decoration was all in pastell colors, the tables dull purple, lavenders hanging in the corners, filling the air with their soothing smell. The sunlight coming through the giants windows lit up the place perfectly, no need for using the lamps. At the register there was standing a kind looking girl, wearing a pastell green apron. 

Before he could say anything, Lucas pulled him towards the ice cream display next to the register, looking at all the different flavors. Eliott smiled fondly and shot an apologetic smile to the girl who now walked to them, ready to scoop out the ice cream into cones for them. As the tall boy looked around, there weren’t many people inside, most of them were students, sipping on coffee while typing away on their laptops. He could understand it, since it was a busy season for students, so most of them had no time on weekdays to come out and stay at a coffee shop. 

“Welcome, what can I get you?” the girl, Hanna judging by the nametag on her apron smiled at them softly. Lucas blue eyes shot up from the sweets towards her, flashing a happy grin. 

“Hello, I would like a chocolate, a mint and a coffee flavored one.” he said excitedly, his hands still not letting go of Eliott. The girl nodded, scooping the chosen flavors into a big enough cone, putting some sprinkles on it even, which made the short boy let out a happy squeak. He took his ice cream from Hanna, starting to eat it immediately. The girl now looked at Eliott.

“What can I get you?” she asked softly, leaning forward just a little. 

“I just want an iced coffee, thank you very much.” he explained, not being big fan of ice cream anyways. Lucas glanced at him, pouting his lips between two licks of his dessert. 

“You should be eating ice cream too.” 

“I am fine with coffee.” he said softly and not even trying to resist the urge, he raised his hand, swiping his thumb over the boys lips softly. “You had some cream there.” he smirked, enjoying the deep red blush that was creeping up on those soft cheeks. Lucas stayed quiet now, letting go of the tall one’s hand and walking to a table not too far from the giant windows. 

Eliott stepped to the register where the girl handed him his coffee and as he took the glass he could feel her hands brushing over the back of his palms. He got shivers, but it wasn’t a good feeling. He pulled away, looking for his wallet to pay for their stuff. 

“Your brother is adorable.” she said as she was pressing the buttons of the cash register. Eliott raised his eyebrows, glancing at Lucas over his shoulder who was pretty much occupied with his ice cream.

“He is not my brother.” he stated, hoping that the girl will take the hint and stop trying to flirt. 

“Well, your total is 6,50€.” she said now, voice cracking just a little, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. Eliott handed her a 10 Euro bill and waved her off when she was looking for change in the register. He smiled softly before walking to the younger boy with the coffee in his hand. When he sat down, Lucas’ ice cream was almost gone, his face and even his nose stained with the sweet liquid. It was both disgusting and endearing.

“Should I get you a napkin?” he asked mockingly, sipping on his coffee after he sat down. Lucas shot him one of his disapproving looks, but it wasn’t much effective since half of his face was still buried in ice cream. 

“Fuck you.” he mumbled, biting off a big chunk of the cone, chewing on it. Eliott laughed at his childish behavior. 

“You know, the girl at the register thought you are my brother.” he said smirking after some minutes of silence and he had to suppress his laugh when the short boy chocked on his ice cream, coughing like crazy. 

“ **What**?” he asked between two coughs, wiping off tears from his cheeks that spilled out as he was suffering. 

“You heard me.” he shrugged like he didn’t care, but he was actually watching every small reaction.

“That’s scandalous!” he said, with his messy hair and sparkly eyes he looked like an anime character. “I’m only two years younger!” 

“Are you aware of that you’re the same age as Imane and I’m the same age as Imane’s older brother, right?” he asked smirking.

“Yeah, but that’s different...” he mumbled, puffing up his cheeks after finishing off his ice cream. 

“Why is that?” he couldn’t get rid of the amused smile on his face, Lucas was just too adorable. 

“Because they don’t  _like_  like each other.” he mumbled and looked away, out of the window. Eliott suddenly felt like the air was punched out of his lungs, staring at the boy in front of him shocked. Through all these long weeks he thought he was hiding his feelings perfectly, keeping himself away from the boy as much as he just could, because he was sure Lucas was liking someone else. But here they were, in a nice little coffee, the boy not even looking at him after he just admitted that he likes Eliott. He  _like_  likes him. 

“Can you say...” 

“Oh no!” Lucas interrupted him, hopping up from his seat and walking to the window, basically pressing his face against the glass. Eliott was confused and shook for a moment, then he noticed what catched the attention of the short boy. It was raining like crazy outside, people running on the streets, trying to find shelter or wave off a taxi, cars splashing into puddles, wetting the innocent people on the sidewalks even more. He finished his coffee and walked to the boy, gently placing his hands on his shoulder, feeling his body shivering slightly from his touch. He leant forward, his mouth dangerously close to Lucas’ pink little ears. 

“Let’s go.” he whispered softly to which the boy snapped his head to the side and if Eliott didn’t have the reflexes, he would knock into his forehead for sure. He enjoyed the shocked look on his face though, and the feeling of finally be able to express these feelings instead of burying them. 

“Right now?” he asked confused, switching his glance from the tall boy back to the window. 

“Yeah, right now.” he smirked and pulled back, holding out his hand for the boy to take. “Or are you afraid a little rain?” he asked playfully, to which Lucas rolled his eyes, placing his hand into Eliott’s.

The older boy smirked happily, pulling him towards the door, rushing out into the pouring rain with him. They were running like crazy, screaming and laughing at the same time. Thankfully everyone around them was too busy trying to get away from the rain, so they could be happy idiots just running to basically nowhere. When they got tired finally, they found shelter at a bus stop. Both of them were wheezing heavily, leaning on their knees for support, soft laughter leaving their throats still. 

“You are crazy.” Lucas wheezed, trying to normalize his breathing. “I’m soaking wet.” he complained looking at himself. He looked beautiful with his wet hair sticking to his forehead, water dripping down from his face and his blue eyes sparkling from joy. 

“Maybe, but you are smiling.” he said smirking to which the short boy said nothing, still too busy with trying to catch his breath, “You look beautiful today.” it slipped out without even thinking of it and to be honest, he didn’t regret it at all. The shocked face Lucas made and the slowly appearing redness on his cheeks was worth it completely. He took a step towards him, to which the other reacted with stepping back, tilting his head up slightly to look into the tall boy’s eyes. They wew doing this game until Lucas backed into the wall of the shelter they were standing in, Eliott caging him by placing his hands on the wall by his sides.

“Eliott...” the name left his mouth like a soft whisper, almost getting lost in the noise that the pouring rain caused. 

“You can’t run away now.” he mumbled softly, leaning forward until their noses touched. “Can I?” it came out as a whisper, but he hoped that the boy could still hear him. 

“Yes, please.” 

Eliott needed nothing more, he took the last move, crashing their lips together, hands grabbing into wet clothes. He could feel the boy shivering in his arms, his fingers gripping onto Eliott’s shirt, pulling him as close as possible. Their bodies were basically becoming one as they kept tasting one another. The tall boy ran his tongue over Lucas’ bottom lip, asking for entrance and he didn’t had to wait long, the soft lips were parting, letting him deepend the kiss more.   
He pressed the short boy to the wall even more, placing his knee between his legs both to help him standing and to rub his thigh on his crotch. The little moans that escaped the other’s throat between two kisses were making him go wild, wanting even more. He was waiting for this moment since he first saw him in that living room wearing a blue sweatpants that had tiny chilli peppers on it.   
As he broke their kiss for a moment to let themselves catch a breath, he opened his eyes to examine the face of the boy. And fuck if that wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had seen. Lucas was glancing at him from under his long eyelashes, his eyes darkened from desire and that blissed out expression he had plastered to his face made his heart flutter in his chest. He couldn’t and honestly didn’t even tried to stop the wide smile spreading on his face when the boy opened his eyes more, looking at him and softly shaking his head, saying that he doesn’t want him to stop. So Eliott continued, pressing their lips together, They kept exchanging sloppy, toothy kisses, giggling into each others mouth for long minutes. 

This was probably the most chaotic kiss he ever had with anyone, but it still made him extremely happy. He enjoyed every moment he could spend with exploring the younger one’s mouth, inviting his tongue into a wild dance, their noses rubbing on each other’s cheeks. And when they finally pulled back again, letting out a breathy laugh, Eliott pulled the boy into his arms, who now happily wrapped his arms around the tall one’s body.

 

**~°~**

 

They were in Lucas’ bedroom, laying on the bed, legs entagled, kissing each other with slow passion. Lucas was grabbing into the tall boy, pulling him closer and closer while also trying to mimic his movements. Eliott wanted to show him how much he was enjoying this situation, placing his hand on his cheek, caressing it while they kept kissing, then sliding it under the neck of Lucas’ shirt, touching the warm skin. It was soft, just as he imagined through those hellish weeks when he thought that he will never be able to do anything like this with the boy. 

As the older one pulled back from the kiss, rubbing their noses together, Lucas opened his eyes slowly. He looked so beautiful in the dim light of the street lights coming through the windows. It was late and his parents could come home at anytime, but neither of them could care less about it. This moment was so soft, gentle and pure, it would be a waste to break it. 

“Am I your first?” Eliott decided to whisper into the space between their lips. Lucas’ gaze traveled up from his mouth now, locking their eyes. 

“First what?” he muttered, gently running his fingers up and down on the tall boy’s sides. 

“Your first boy.” he explained with a soft smile, caressing his cheeks gently. The other didn’t answer, just pursed his lips together, looking at him with an unsure expression. Eliott’s smile grew wider. “I take that as a yes.” 

“What about you?” he asked, surprising the older one with his bravery. He decided to follow the short boy’s example of not answering, just looked into his eyes with a playful smile and wiggles his eyebrows. Lucas looked beautiful as he bursted out in a soft, breathy laugh. “Okay, I see.” 

“I think I have to tell your parents that I can’t be your tutor anymore.” he whispered, slightly moving his head up and down to brush his nose on Lucas’. The boy looked at him confused, grabbing onto his shirt tighter. 

“Why are you saying that?” he asked, his voice filled with sadness and confusion, which made Eliott’s heart beat faster. His lips curled up into a happy smile, planting a little peck on the boy’s swollen lips. 

“I can’t ask money to teach literature to my boyfriend.” he explained. After that everything happened so fast, he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, a searching mouth pressing against his while nimble fingers crawled under his shirt. He let out a soft moan as he felt the warm touch on his bare skin. His arms moving on their own wrapped around Lucas’ neck, letting him take over the control. And he wasn’t playing around, still kissing Eliott wildly, forcing his mouth to open so he could slide his tongue inside, exploring it even more, lit it was the first time they are doing this. Soon enough the tall boy’s shirt landed on the floor alongside with Lucas’ and they kept kissing, touching and exploring each other almost naked. 

Their happy bubble got bursted when they heard the front door opening and Lucas’ parents calling for their son. The young boy pushed himself up from Eliott, letting out an unpleasant groan that made the older one chuckle. 

“We should dress up.” he said softly to which Lucas just rolled his eyes. 

“They have the worst timing.” he groaned, slowly, really slowly getting up from the bed, looking for some clean clothes to put on. Eliott did the same, trying to fix his hair a little so it wouldn’t be too obvious that they were making out for hours now. Seemed like Lucas thought about the same as he ran his fingers through his disheveled locks, trying to push it back down a little. The tall boy stepped behind him, placing his hands on his waist and pressing a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“You are so beautiful.” he whispered into his skin, feeling the small body shivering under his hands.

“And you are such a sap.” he sighed, but didn’t pull away from the tall boy. 

“Let’s go down before your parents getting suspicious.” he chuckled and let go of the boy, keep standing behind him. Lucas glanced back at him over his shoulder, having a smug smirk on his face as he grabbed Eliott’s hand. 

“You are right, I gotta introduce them to my boyfriend.” he said proudly and both of them laughed as they walked down the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE *finger guns* I hope you guys liked this little Elu oneshot from me, I had to get it out before continuing P.S. I miss you, but I promise, I’ll be writing the next chapter soon. It was just nice to write something else for a short time. Make sure to leave feedbacks on it, I would love to read your comments about this little story. Bisous


End file.
